Cut To Pieces
by HanyouLove
Summary: An InuYasha AU fan fic. Inuyasha is a troubled teenage hanyou with a bad reputation. But he unwittingly crosses paths with Kagome and her friends, and they end up learning there's a much more tragic side to this boy. Kag/Inu San/Sess
1. Chapter 1

Aloha Amigos! This is my very first submission, and I hope you all enjoy it! It's based somewhat on my own experiences and the experiences of others... as well as my love for bad-boy Inuyasha in a modern-day setting. Read on! =D

CAUTION: Character Alert! Sorry boys and girls, but to tie the story together well, Sesshomaru (aka Lord Fluffy) is a little out-of-character at times... but he doesn't play a very big role in this fic, and so hopefully you can get past that little inconsistency. He just plays the part of Inu's big brother.

With that said, ENJOY!

* * *

It was Monday morning, and the summer sun was beating down on the students of Tokyo General High who had been unfortunate or just foolish enough not to have hitched a ride. Kagome Higurashi and Sango Kyairo just happened to be two of those students, and they were both sweating under light, green and white school uniforms.

Kagome moaned. "Argh, I can't walk one more step!" she exclaimed, huffing as she dragged her enormous yellow backpack along the ground.

"Well, be thankful," said Sango, tugging at the mandatory red ribbon tight around her neck. "The guys have to wear heavy uniforms that are completely black!" She looked over to see a young man on the other side of the street, puffing, sweat rolling down his forehead as he adjusted his heavy backpack upon his shoulders. Sango shook her head sympathetically. "Poor guy."

Just then, a rusted-up black pick-up truck swerved around the corner, heavy metal music blaring from out of its windows. Kagome shrieked, and stalled right in the line of the truck like a deer in the headlights. Sango jumped and in a spilt second, tackled Kagome and they both rolled into a ditch. The pick-up's monster wheels rolled over the pavement where the two shell-shocked girls had just been standing.

"Oh my god," whispered Kagome, her eyes wide with fear. Sango looked at her and knew what was coming. "Oh my god. We were nearly - OH MY GOD! WE WERE NEARLY KILLED YOU STUPID ASS!" Kagome screamed at the black truck as it drove off. "DON'T EVEN HAVE ENOUGH COURTESY TO STOP AND SEE IF YOU MURDERED US YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU WERE NEARLY RUN OVER BY A MONSTER CAR! DID YOU JUST ESCAPE FROM THE ASYLUM OR SOME - "

Sango clapped her hand over Kagome's mouth. "Kags, stop it. You know that's not going to help."

Kagome shoved Sango's hand away and glared at her. "Well maybe it'll make them feel a bit guilty."

"Angry more like," muttered Sango, standing up and pulling her best friend out of the ditch. Kagome stood up and shook the dirt off of her once pristine uniform. She looked back onto the street ahead of them, and put her arm out to stop Sango.

"What is it?" Sango asked, looking at Kagome questioningly.

"That truck's coming back," said Kagome, glaring down the street at the rusty pickup as it drove back towards them. "Get ready to jump back into the ditch if they so courteously decide to run us over again."

The driver seemed to know what they were thinking, and slowed down as he got closer to the two girls. The window rolled down to reveal a very handsome demon with long silver hair and golden eyes. A sliver of a blue moon was painted upon his forehead, and stripes of rose pink upon his cheeks. He peered out at Kagome and Sango, looking just slightly concerned. He spoke something, but neither girl could hear him over the blaring rock music.

"WHAT?" Kagome shouted.

"ARE YOU TWO - " The young man stopped yelling and shook his head. He turned the music way down and looked back at Kagome and Sango. "Are you two okay?" he asked gruffly.

"Just scared out of a year's growth, that's all," muttered Kagome under her breath, "So you nearly killed us, big deal…"

Sango gave her a hard nudge. "Um, well nothing but our pride is damaged," she said.

"Good then," said the man roughly. He looked them over. "Sorry for nearly running you over, I'm late for work…"

"Oh, no bigee," said Sango, smiling. At least he had enough deference to apologize. And, he was pretty cute too…

"Uh, do you guys want a ride?" he asked, noticing their sweaty faces.

"Er…" Sango looked at Kagome. "Should we?" she mouthed.

"He just nearly killed us!" Kagome mouthed back furiously.

Sango turned back to the youkai, smiling. "Sure, we'd love a ride."

* * *

Like it? Hope so! It's sort of short, but there's more to come! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

He glared at the back of the two girls' heads. He had finally squeezed a ride to school out of his self-centered brother, and now these two preps had forced him to sit in the truck bed. He swore under his breath as his long silver hair whipped around his head. How dare they butt in and make him sit out under the broiling heat of the sun! Then again, why should they care? After all, he was just a hanyou, an inferior half demon.

He cursed again, and then fell silent. He looked at his clawed hands, which were gripping his black leather bag. He carefully lifted the edge of his black sleeves to reveal a sliver of his mutilated arms. His fingers ran over his scarred skin emotionlessly, cracking one of the scabs that ran across his wrist. He wiped the blood from the open wounds, and slipped his hand into the pocket of his trench coat.

It was there! The brainless gits at the nuthouse hadn't even noticed it. The hanyou pulled the switchblade out of his pocket, and turned it over. No, they hadn't even seen it; if they had, they would have at least washed it. But the razor sharp blade was still caked with blood from last time.

He looked around to confirm that his brother was not watching, and then put it to his wrist.

* * *

Another very short chapter! But who doesn't love a little suspense, huh? READ ON! =D


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome glared at Sango as they rattled along in the pick-up, wishing the driver guy would turn up the music again so she could complain to her friend without the driver hearing. Sango, on the other hand, didn't seem perturbed at all; she merely gazed at the driver with a dreamy, far away kind of look, and giggled loudly whenever he said something that was supposed to be funny.

"Forgive me," said the driver after a few minutes, "I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Sesshomaru. And what were your names?"

"This is Kagome, and I'm Sango," said Sango, gesturing to herself and her girlfriend.

"Um, who's that guy who's sitting in the back? I think I've seen him before," said Kagome, glancing back to the truck bed.

"Ah," said Sesshomaru, looking slightly uncomfortable. "That is my younger brother, Inuyasha. He's 17; he goes to TGH as well. He…uh…we just came back from the…recovery center."

"YOU MEAN THE LOONY BIN!" they heard Inuyasha yell from the truck bed.

Sesshomaru sighed, and shook his head with a strange look upon his face. Kagome couldn't decide whether it was a look of sadness, pitying, or anger. Maybe a bit of all three, she decided.

"It is not a loony bin Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called back loudly but patiently, "It is merely a place that can help you with your problems – if only you'd let it."

"Problems?" bellowed Inuyasha, "you mean to say I'm crazy. Demented. Mad. Nuts." He went on, naming all of the definitions of insane that he could think of. "Screwy! Stupid! Unhinged! Mental! Maniacal! Psychotic! Deranged! Derailed, mentally defective, neurotic, half-cocked, A RAVING LUNATIC!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in a silent kind of grimace, and then turned to look at Kagome and Sango. "I'm sorry," he muttered, red with embarrassment and anger. "He gets like this sometimes. He really is a nice kid once you dig down deep enough… At least that's what father claimed," Kagome heard him add under his breath.

Kagome wanted desperately to know why Inuyasha had been staying at Tokyo's Central Recovery Center, but didn't dare to ask. She had heard the rumors and stories about Inuyasha Takahima, and she knew it would be committing suicide to nose around in his personal business.

Inuyasha was known as the 'dark dude,' among the majority of males at TGH. The girls had just recently taken an interest to the hanyou, as bad boys had suddenly become 'in' – they more commonly knew him as 'The Fallen Angel.' They seemed to think he was a just a soft guy who had had some bad experiences and covered up his pain by acting tough, and all he needed was a little TLC (Tender Loving Care). Kagome thought this was rubbish; She merely saw Inuyasha as a trouble making jerk who liked to stir up fights and violence, get drunk, steal, and who-knew-what else. Kagome got frustrated because he always seemed to squeeze out of trouble.

All the stuff he did, though, must be out of school time, because she'd never seen him act up in class, which she thought was a bit strange. From what she had heard, he was a party animal and was always defying his older brother and other adults. But he was in her English class, and he had never acted up once – he merely sat in the corner, slumped over and taking notes, but never speaking or, in that case, drawing any attention to himself at all. The only time Kagome could recall him getting in trouble was the time the English teacher caught him engraving words into his desk. And not only that; he was in Enriched English, and only the smartest, most creative and pretty rule-abiding kids got in. He always seemed to get A's in English too, and just recently he had been awarded the Byron Mason Award for excellence in Language Arts, which he didn't show up to accept. Of course, Kagome didn't know what he got up to in his other classes.

"Here we are!" said Sesshomaru loudly with a hint of fury in his voice as he drove up to the front gates. He jammed the brakes down, making the whole truck jolt forwards, and then forced a smile as turned to Sango and Kagome. "Here's your stop. The door on the right side's broken – yes your side, er, Kagome was it? Yeah, that's it…"

Kagome jumped out of the truck and slung her backpack onto her back. "Come on Sango!" she beckoned her friend out. Sango hesitated, snuck one last gaze at Sesshomaru, and then followed her best friend out of the black pick up.

"Why are you so anxious to get into the school anyway?" Sango asked sounding slightly disgruntled. "It's Tuesday, remember?"

"Ugh! PE with Mr. Kirawa first thing! I forgot," moaned Kagome, slumping over and finally letting the weight of her huge pack overcome her. "I'd love to skip it, it's touch football, and can you say BO-ORING? But we ca – hey!" Kagome whipped around to see who had bumped her in the side and nearly unbalancing her.

Inuyasha stood behind her with a scowl on his face. "I already forfeited my ride for you, do you have to get in my way in the hallways to? God damn preps," he growled, nudging roughly past her.

"Hey, you don't own these halls!" Kagome called to his retreating back. Inuyasha didn't look round, but lifted a fist and a silver-ringed middle finger.

Kagome gasped. "Did you see that? He just fingered me! I can't believe him!"

"Kagome, you are so spastic. Ooh, so he flipped the bird. It 's really not the end of the world!"

Kagome looked behind her to see her other best friend, Ayame Harakuna, walking up to her, her luminous fuchsia purse swinging lightly in her hand. Even though Ayame had just been dumped the day earlier, she was just as perky and outgoing as usual – besides the fact that she would randomly come up with strangely detailed torture methods that seemed perfectly customed for her ex.

"I just think it's rude is all," said Kagome huffily. Then she looked at the clock. "Well, we have a little time to burn since we got to school early. How's about we go to the caf?"


End file.
